


Long Distance Relationships

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks, Fluff, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Romance, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's meeting his boyfriend, Will, for the first time. And they've been in a relationship for two years. Figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you guys like this fic xD

He was on the plane. He was on the plane to New York and he couldn’t. Sit. Still. Nico usually prided himself for being a calm, collected person, handling Percy and Jason’s immature antics every day. But today? Today he was meeting his boyfriend. For the first-freaking-time after dating for two years. So maybe that wasn’t how normal relationships worked. But then again, nothing about Nico di Angelo was normal. His life was a series of tragedy, heart break and some insanely happy moments. William Solace being the reason for most of his happy memories. So there he is was. Sitting in a plane, about to meet his boyfriend of two years for the first time, travelling across America. So no. He was not calm.

To keep himself calm (at least a little bit), he thought back to the moment where he first talked to Will. It all started when Will sent him a frantic message on Tumblr.

_I just saw a baby being delivered!!!!!! I AM NOT OKAY!!! I HAVE BEEN TRAUMATIZED! MY HANDS ARE SHAKING!!!! HELP ME NICOOOOOOOOO!!!_

To which Nico had thoughtfully replied.

_Um. Okay?_

And that was where it all started. A traumatising delivery and an unsympathetic Italian. The start of a perfect relationship. After that, they had talked about everything.  _Everything._ Random conversations about health and skeletons and Greeks and doctors and Mythomagic. By the time they had started trusting each other a little more, Nico found himself opening up about Bianca and his strained relationship with his father. Will talked about his brothers and absent dad. And then, after a couple more weeks, Will expressed his wish to talk to Nico face to face. 

_Hey! I want to see you!_

And so, for the first time after nearly 3 months of chatting, they saw each other. And Gods, was Nico pleased. Will Solace was annoyingly bright. Clad in a bright orange T-shirt and shorts, his shiny blonde hair and blinding smile was enough to make Nico squint at the screen. His voice was bubbly, cheerful and his laugh was music to his ears. He was basically everything that annoyed Nico. He was perfect. Their first video conversation hadn’t been awkward at all. Will was the optimistic, bright kid (just as Nico had guessed) and Nico was his sarcastic self. They started talking on Skype at least twice a week after that. And that was when Nico had developed feelings for the blonde.

One day Nico had jokingly said, “If only you were my boyfriend, Solace,” to which Will replied, laughing, “I think I already am.” Both of them froze at that. And after a string on stammering and blushing, they both decided to try out a long distance relationship. Of course, none of his friends were too big on that decision. ‘ _How can you date someone who you haven’t met in person?!_ ’ But Nico went with it anyways. And so they were together for two years. And now they were going to meet.

Because of Will’s medical college, Nico had agreed to come all the way over to New York from San Francisco. He’d been really excited, packing the perfect clothes with Hazel ( _Oh my gods, Hazel! This isn’t too casual right? Why do I own only black?!_ ), picking out a present for Will ( _He’ll like this album right? He did say he want to buy it once. Help me!_ ) And at last he had boarded the plane. Now he was really nervous.

He found himself clutching the armrest of his seat as the plane landed. He shakily got up, swallowing nervously and walked out of the plane. He went in the washroom and checked his hair and clothes, making sure they weren’t too wrinkled and messy. He then collected his baggage and took a deep breath before making his way out of the airport.

And there he was. Nico stopped in his tracks, blinking a few times. Will still hadn’t seen him but it was obvious that it was Will. He had the same perfect jaw line, perfectly messy hair and bright clothes from the video calls. And Jesus Christ, he looked oh so hot. Nico straightened up and confidently walked up to the boy (or at least, he tried to). He put a trembling hand on Will’s shoulder, who was still craning his neck, no doubted trying to find Nico. Will whirled around and froze. Nico grinned nervously and raised a hand. “Um. Hey. Y-You’re Will, right?” Will just stood there, frozen. Suddenly Nico was nervous. ‘Oh my gosh, he doesn’t like me. Why isn’t he saying anything?! Oh no, oh no, oh-‘

“Your skin is so Italian,” Will’s disbelieving voice pulled him out of his panic and he blushed. Now it was Will’s turn to look nervous. “I said that out loud, didn’t I? Oh gods, Lou Ellen told me this would happen. But your skin is really so nice. Like, I really want to touch it. No, gosh, that sounds creepy. I meant- Ugh. Never mind. Um. Yeah, I’m Will. Though that’s probably obvious. Why am I still talking? I don’t-”

Nico suddenly felt warm and he burst out laughing. Will looked at him, grinning sheepishly. He took Will’s hand and laughed, “Come on, Sunshine. We have a lot to do today.” 

And so their day started off sort of smoothly. Once they both wrapped their head around the fact that they were meeting their boyfriend in person, their conversations had gone very smoothly. Though they did keep touching each other a lot, holding hands, ruffling hair, brushing thighs while sitting in trams, brushing a thumb across each other’s cheeks. The entire day went by very quickly and before they knew it, they were standing outside Will’s apartment. Will invited Nico inside and went in the kitchen to make some coffee to end the day. But Nico had another surprise for Will. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. “So Will. You know I’m studying literature, right?” 

Will nodded absent-mindedly, pouring some coffee into mugs. “Well,” Nico continued hesitantly, “I may have gotten accepted in the New York University.” 

At that Will froze. He turned around slowly and stared at Nico, wide eyed. “And?”

Nico shrugged and said, “And I’ll be coming to New York in a month so-”

And suddenly Will’s lips were on Nico’s and Nico had never felt more complete. He groaned and pulled Will closer, kissing back just as enthusiastically. ‘I’m kissing Will.’ A small part of his brain registered. He just closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and enjoyed. When they pulled apart for air, they were both giggling and whispering ‘I love you’s to each other and Nico just knew that Will was the one. Maybe long-distance relationships weren’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
